jeannie and the curse of life
by jeannie nelson
Summary: what happens after one magical night read and review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Jeannie, Tony and the curse of life

Prologue

Tony's POV

You think living with a genie would be hectic right? Well I'll tell you…it is. Now I'm not saying that I don't love my wife I adore her but she's magical in a way she's not real, as scientist would say.

**Me:** Jeannie darling would you come here for a moment?

She pops in

**Jeannie: **Yes master

I smile

**Me:** Please call me Tony

**Jeannine:** Sorry Anthony I keep forgetting

Jeannie's POV

My master is so understanding not only is he my master but he's also my husband

**Me:** what do you need


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One- The dinner that changed everything

Tony's POV

**Me:** Jeannie, darling I just want you to relax tonight I will take care of everything because tonight I am going to make a wonderful candle lit dinner for our seven month anniversary

**Jeannie: **Oh Anthony that sounds so romantic

We hug then kiss I go in the kitchen to start dinner while Jeannie just sits down and puts her feet up

**Me: **what to have? What to have? I know Jeannie's favorite pork roast with red skinned mashed patotes and champagne

A few hours later

Jeannie's POV

**Tony: **Sweetheart dinner is ready come on in

I walk into the dining room to see a bueiful set table with my favorite dish and Anthony looking more handsome than he ever has before he pulls out my chair and I blink in to my dress and sit then he sits down next to me

**Tony: **So how do you like it?

**Me:** Oh Anthony all of it is just so wonderful I am so touched that you went to all the trouble to make my favorite dish

**Tony: **Nothing is too good for you darling

We do cheers and talk and eat dinner then we go watch a movie one that is Anthony's favorite romance movie Casablanca of course I have never heard of it or seen it but I trust my loving master oh I mean husband

Tony's POV

While we are watching the movie we have a few more glasses of champagne by the end of the movie we are kissing

**Jeannie: **I think it's time we go to bed

I nod and we make out as a lead her to my room she opens the door and I lead her to the bed and before she hits it I slowly unzip her dress and we lay on the bed we keep on kissing she takes of my suit jacket and then takes off my tie and unbuttons by shirt and I take it off the I slowly sit her up and unclip her bra and she slowly slips it off she goes down to my pants and unbuckles my belt them slowly pulls it out loop by loop and throws it somewhere in the room then she slips off my pants I go down kissing her neck and down to her mid chest and stat sucking on her right breast then I slip my hands down to Jeannie's hips and slip of her panties I go we go back just to making out that's where she unties my boxers and I enter her.

**Me: **So how was that for one magical night?

**Jeannie: **It was to die for I hope it leads to more well goodnight

**Me: **Good night

We kiss then pull away then go to sleep the next morning

Jeannie's POV

I wake up feeling groggy but then I also feel sick I run to the bathroom and throw up Anthony seems to hear me from the kitchen and runs into the bathroom

**Tony: **Jeannie, darling are you okay?

I stand up slowly and unsteady and wipe my mouth then flush the toilet

**Me:** Yeah sure sure I'm fine just not feeling well I feel a lot better now let me just get this taste out of my mouth then I'll blink in some breakfast

**Tony: **No darling you just relax I'll make the breakfast you're obviously not feeling well just go back and lay down okay

I nod

**Me: **Okay darling let me just brush my teeth

**Tony: **Okay

Tony's POV

I am the kitchen thinking about Jeannie she was fine all last night who can take care of her while I go to work I know I'll call Amanda Bellows the phone rings answers it

** : **Hello?

**Me: **Oh hello sir it's Major Nelson is Mrs. Bellows there?

** : **Oh yes May I ask while your calling?

**Me: **Well see Jeannie has just gotten sick this morning she was fine all last night but this morning she just threw up so I need Mrs. Bellows to maybe take care of Jeannie while I'm working

' POV

Amanda comes up behind me and takes the phone

Mrs. Bellows' POV

Me: Hello Major what can I do for you?

Tony: Oh hi I was wondering Jeannie is sick and I need to go to work so could you look after her please …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two- The horrendous dream

Amanda's POV

**Me: **Jeannie, do you have any idea why you are so sick today?

**Jeannie: **Oh no no idea except maybe… no no way am I…

**Me: **Oh Jeannie of course not the only way that could happen would be is if you and Major Nelson… I'll just say it did it

Jeannie gives me "well we did look"

**Me: **Oh well then maybe if you don't mind me asking when?

**Jeannie: **Just last night

**Me:** Jeannie I don't think you get the symptoms this early. Do you?

**Jeannie: **Oh I don't know Mrs. Bellows every thing in my life has happened to me early in life well except my wedding day but getting married is a very touchy subject

**Me: **well I say we wait awhile if you any more symptoms or problems be sure to call me do you have my phone number

**Jeannie: **oh yes thank you Mrs. Bellows that is so very nice of you

She looks out the window and perks up

Jeannie's POV

**Me: **Oh Anthony is home would you like to stay for dinner you could call over if you would like

**Mrs. Bellows: **Oh no thank you Jeannie you see Monday night is Alfred and I's special night

**Me: **Oh alright see you tomorrow

She nods and waves good-bye Anthony comes in

**Tony's POV**

**Me: **Hello darling how are you feeling?

**Jeannie: **Oh just fine I was just about to make dinner

**Me: **Sweetheart, if your sick I don't want you to lift a finger so you just relax and I'll make you something light and I'll take care of myself

**Jeannie: **Okay if you are sure

A couple hours later after dinner Jeannie and I decide to go to bed Jeannie falls right asleep while I lay awake until about three a.m. about an hour later I hear Jeannie moaning in her sleep

Jeannie' s POV

*In her dream*

**Tony: **Jeannie, how could you be so careless with all that we do I'm sorry but I'm not ready to be a father until you get settled yourself I think you should go live with the Bellows'

**Me:** Oh but Anthony you can't leave me now not in my time of need you never gave up on me before

**Tony:** Jeannie I'm sorry but I have to I can't be I can't live this life now go pack you things or I'll be forced to kick you out of the house I will call a cab and pay the fee

*In real life*

Tony's POV

All of a sudden Jeannie starts crying in her sleep I decide to wake her up I shake her gently

**Me: **Darling, Jeannie wake up you're having a bad dream

She wakes up with a haze

**Jeannie: **Oh master it wasn't a dream it was an abouslute nightmare. But could I ask you a question?

**Me:** Why sure anything you want?

She takes a deep breath

**Jeannie: **No matter what will you always stay with me even if you weren't ready for the adventure that would add up to a wonderful result even though the result might be the problem?

**Me:** Well what kind of question is that of course I will just like the justice of the peace said for better or worse and I said the most two important words of my life and I loved every second of it and those two words were and are "I DO"

She smiles and kisses me

**Jeannie: **Thank you. You always manage to make me feel better and that's why we will always be together because I am your Jeannie and you are my master and that will never change a thing. Goodnight

**Me:** Goodnight

We Kiss then go to bed

A/N: Hey I will be on vacation for a while so I won't be uploading so please be penitent with me and keep up with the reading and the reviews thanks

**Jeannie Nelson (my pen name)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three - Secrets and plans (I skipped ahead a little)**

Tony's POV

**Me: **Jeannie I'll be working late today darling so I won't be home for lunch of dinner okay?

**Jeannie: **Oh but master-

**Me: **don't "oh master" me you'll be fine by yourself why don't you call Mrs. Bellows?

**Jeannie:** Oh okay

**Me: **good girl I'll see you

I hug and kiss Jeannie good-bye and leave for work

Jeannie's POV

So what I did not tell my husband about me being pregnant but what he doesn't know won't hurt him right see we girl genie's don't get the "baby bump" but with me living among the mortals my mother suggest I get one of those things that makes you look like you're pregnant I decide to call Mrs. Bellows so we go shopping for new baby things or plan for it at least

**Mrs. Bellows: **Well, Jeannie what did Major Nelson think of the idea of you having a little one

**Me: **oh well I did not tell him

Mrs. Bellows gives me a look that she's never given me before it was kind of like "what do you mean you haven't told him" look

**Me: **The thing is Mrs. Bellows I scared of his reaction will be I don't want him to deal with all this baby stuff when he's also preparing for a special mission

**Mrs. Bellows: **Well Jeannie he's going to find out when you "get bigger"

I laugh

**Mrs. Bellows: **This is NO laughing matter

I stop

**Me: **I'll tell him soon enough

Tony's POV

I am in my office doing my work but thinking of Jeannie she has been acting weird I call her she answers out of breath

**Jeannie: **Hello?

**Me: **Oh hello darling are you alright

**Jeannie: **yes just fine I just got in why do you ask?

**Me: **well you've been acting strange for the past couple of days

**Jeannie: **I'm just still getting use to being a married genie

**Me: **sweetheart, it's been a few months do genies need a year or so

I say with a chuckle in my tone

**Jeannie: **Well yeah sometimes

I stop chuckling and get serious again

**Me: ** alright darling I have a surprise for you

**Jeannie: **a surprise? What is it?

**Me:** I'm coming home for dinner

Jeannie's POV

I jump up and down and laugh

**Me: **Oh Anthony that is so nice I thought you had to work late

**Tony: **well I made a deal with Dr. Bellows and he said have a wonderful dinner

**Me: **Okay Master I'll let you go I'll see you tonight

We both hang up and I start planning dinner

"The baby's" POV (lol)

I hope my daddy knows soon that I'm going to be born I mean I love my mommy but I wanna be a daddy's girl

Tony's POV

I start packing up to go home when of all people Mrs. Bellows comes in

**Mrs. Bellows: **Hello Major Nelson how are you doing today?

**Me: **Oh just fine I don't mean to be rude or pushy but I would like to get home to Jeannie so I we could eat some dinner

**Mrs. Bellows: **Oh I'm sorry Major I'll just see you some time this week good-bye

**Me: **bye

I go home

Jeannie's POV

I see and hear Anthony pull into the drive way and he comes in

**Tony: **Jeannie, sweetheart I'm home

**Me: **Hello darling

We kiss then pull away

**Me: **Well dinner is ready we are having your favorite chicken Marcela

**Tony: **oh was that MY SURPRISE

I nod

Tony's POV

We sit down and eat and talk about my day at work

**Me: **so Mrs. Bellows stopped by today…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four- Time flies by (I'm skipping ahead again sorry)**

Jeannie's POV

A few months have gone by and now I'm big but only because I have that thing that makes you look pregnant since I didn't tell Anthony yet I do not wear it only when he is around hopefully no one who knows I'm pregnant comes over for dinner

Tony's POV

I hear a knock on my door

**Me: **come on in

Dr. Bellows comes in

**Me: **Oh hello sir

**Dr. Bellows: **Major Nelson would you and Jeannie like to come over for dinner tonight

**Me: **believe me we would love to but I promised Jeanne that she could make me her special steak but you and Mrs. Bellows are welcome to come over our house if you would like

**Dr. Bellows: **Oh well thank you Major that sounds wonderful

**Me: **Great I'll tell Jeannie

Jeannie's POV

So what I didn't tell you is I'm in my ninth month which I believe is how many months a mother is supposed to be excepted for the phone rings

**Me: **hello?

**Tony: **oh hello darling I just wanted to let you know the bellows are coming over for dinner tonight is that okay?

**Me: **I don't think I have a chocie Anthony

Oh shit now what am I supposed to do when did my life become a sitcom

A/N: I know that was a really bad pun!

I start making my famous steak for four people when the phone rings I let it go as you tell I am having raging hormones I not in the mood to answer the phone Anthony and the Bellows pull up and walk in

Tony's POV

Jeannie is acting all nervous

**Me: **sweetheart are you okay

She smiles strangely

**Jeannie: **fine darling just wonderful

**Dr./ Mrs. Bellows: **hello Jeannie

They both gasp

**Mrs. Bellows: **Jeannie can speak to you in the kitchen

**Jeannie: **Of course Mrs. Bellows

They go into the kitchen

Mrs. Bellows POV

**Me: **Jeannie you don't have the uh baby bump

Jeannie faints right in front of me I call major Nelson

**Me: **Major Nelson?

He runs in

**Tony: **What? Oh my god what happened to her

**Me: **I asked her about her baby bump a-

**Tony: **baby bump? What are you talking about?

**Me:** well she's pregnant isn't she

**Tony: **Jeannie, darling?

**Jeannie: **Surprise (in a nervous tone)

Tony's POV

**Me: **Jeannie can I see you in the kitchen for a moment

She nods we go into the kitchen

**Me: **you're pregnant

She stats cringing and crying out in pain

**Jeannie: **my water just broke

I go over and open the door

**Tony: **blink us to bagdahad quick

She blinks us to the ancient hospital

Jeannie's POV

**Me: **kahosheohyahauyauhakgiaf (excuse me)

A/N: okay I don't have langue skills so it just jibersh but I'll be the real words in parentheses

Nurse: aflkjoue jfsklhytq hfiaughik yhfyuthn (may I help you)

Me: jfiqyoihyoihyoqkhohyu (yes I need a room my water just broke)

Nurse: alkuyoeh aqoihy (right away)

Anthony tries to go in with me but the nurse won't let him

Tony's POV

I'm worried sick about Jeannie what if she's not okay what if the baby's not okay I can't believe she didn't tell me she was pregnant well really Mrs. Bellows told me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five- the hospital room crisis and chaos

Jeannie's POV

I am in so much pain right now I never felt pain like this even when my master has "broken" my heart a few times I scream in pain

Doctor: fow9ohy Jeannie woueh hgoejou to oqoqj ojouh thih9h (okay Jeannie we're going to push on this one)

I start pushing and doing the breathing exercise I am in cold sweat and tears I look absolutely horrible I don't want to go though this again all of sudden the doctor says I see the head come on Jeannie you can do it all the doctors and nurses crowd around me I push one last time and it's out it's over and berth

Doctor: aihldpohyg Ms. Nelson itjiuht a ogstkjoi (coagulations it's a girl) woghah fhjh hugt8w yowhy9yh hgwhs9hqliu (we will tell you're husband)

The go to tell him and five minutes he comes in to see me and his new beautiful daughter

Tony's POV

Me: Sweetheart why didn't you tell me you were pregnant

Jeannie: I was um…scared

Me: about what?

She looks away at me

Me: are you scared that I would _leave _you

She nods

Jeannie's POV

Anthony starts getting mad at me and I have not idea why

Tony: I CAN'T BELIVE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD THINK THAT I MEAN YOU SPENT FOUR YEARS TRYING TO GET ME TO MARRY YOU AND I FINALLY DID BECAUSE I LOVE YOU NOW YOU TELL ME YOU'RE SCARED THAT I'LL LEVE YOU

He calms down a bit

Tony: I think it's best if you stay with your family for a while we just need some time apart for now

He levees without another word

I have no idea what to do I guess my only choice is to call my mother and papa and tell them what happened…on second thought that's not such a good idea I'll just tell them I'm conning for a visit they need to meet their granddaughter right?

Tony's POV

I finally get the nurse at the front desk to blink me home after two hours translating back and fourth when I get home I call Roger he answers the phone

Roger: Hello?

Me: Oh hi rog It's me listen I told Jeannie should stay with her parents for a while she told me some shocking news and once again I lost my temper I shouldn't have how can get her back

Roger: well whenever you used to fight you could just apologize in the air and she would come back

Me: Hey your right thanks rog. Bye

We both hang up

Jeannie's POV

I am finally at my parents house their taking care of… well I haven't chosen a name yet I want Anthony to help me with that all of a sudden I hear my masters voice in a distance he must be at home

Tony in the distance: come on Jeannie I'm really sorry I want you and the baby to come home with me we can make it together

I tell my parents that visiting time is kind of over and blink the baby and I home

Me: Master we're home

Tony's POV

I turn around to see my beautiful wife and baby standing there smiling

Jeannie: I heard what you said I love you

Me: Darling, I love you to

The baby make's a little sound which I believe is baby for I love you

Me: so what did you name her?

Jeannie: nothing yet I want us to pick it out together since we can make it work together

Me: okay let's each pick out three names my picks are kylee, amber, and Lucy

Jeannie: okay Julie, Ashley, and Vanessa

Me: I love the name Vanessa

Jeannie: so do I okay that's our answer our new daughter is Vanessa Kylee Nelson just so we can both have a name we picked

Jeannie's POV

Tony: It's sounds perfect

He smiles at me them Vanessa kisses her on the forehead and then kisses me softly and we go show Vanessa her new room and then we put her in bed so she can sleep,


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six- telling everybody what we can

Jeannie's POV

It's been a few weeks since I've had Vanessa and she is doing very well Anthony is very happy that we have a daughter she's already a little daddy's girl

Tony: Jeannie, it's time to feed the baby and as we all know I can't do that

Me:alright bring her over

I start breast feeding her

Me: Darling, I think we should tell everybody what we can about Vanessa I know for a fact that Mrs. Bellows is worried sick about Vanessa and I

He nods in agreement so after I'm done feeding Vanessa I call all of our friends over so they can meet Vanessa and I can tell them a few thing excluding the genie things they all arrive

Tony's POV

All of us are sitting in the living room we tell all of out guests that Jeannie had this rare condition that makes you look like your pregnant when you are but in your ninth month it disappears thank god they all believe it

Mrs. Bellows: Oh Major, Jeannie she is just the sweetest thing ever what's her name again

Me: Vanessa Kylee Nelson

Dr. Bellows: Adorable name

Me: thank you sir

Jeannie brings out some snacks and refreshments while the group asks us any questions the have and they all take turns holing Vanessa then they leave so Vanessa, Jeannie, and I can rest

Jeannie: I'm going to make some lunch for us yatnee (pizza)

Me: I thought we were home from Baghdad

Jeannie's POV

Jeannie: oh sorry I meant pizza

Tony: yum I'll put Vanessa down for her nap

I smile and go into the kitchen the next day Anthony goes to work and I take care of Vanessa of course a mother's job is never done

Mrs. Bellows POV

I decide to call Jeannie to see if she needs any help with Vanessa I call and she answers

Jeannie: Hello?

Me: Hello Jeannie this is Mrs. Bellows I was wondering since Major has work today would you want some help with your motherly duties

Jeannie: oh Mrs. Bellows that would be wonderful thank you so much

Me: oh wonderful I'll be over in about ten minutes

We both hang up

Jeannie's POV

While I wait for Mrs. Bellows to come over I feed Vanessa and sing her a nice ancient song my mom sang to me when I was little the door bell rings I go answer and stop feeding Vanessa

Mrs. Bellows: well I'm here what can I do first?

Me: well you could help me get Nessa ready for the day I just love looking at her outfits

Mrs. Bellows: Oh that's my favorite part about little girls picking out there clothes

Me: Great

Tony's POV

I hope Jeannie's doing okay with the baby I decide to call her she answers it

Jeannie: hello?

Me: Hello darling how are doing with the baby alone?

Jeannie: oh just fine but I'm not alone I called Mrs. Bellows to help me she was happy to

Me: Oh well that's wonderful have a good day and I'll be home for dinner okay?

Jeannie: okay love you

Me: love you too

We both hang up

Mrs. Bellows POV

I in the bedroom trying to pick out Vanessa's outfit when Jeannie comes in

Me: Oh Jeannie I picked out my top three that I like this cherry dress, the blue satin dress, and the little sailor dress

Jeannie: oh I love the cherry dress it's so cute Anthony picked that one out

Me: I was hoping you would pick that one and did he. He has very good taste

Jeannie: yes he does always has too

Jeannie's POV

Mrs. Bellows and I finish dressing Vanessa and then we decide to play some games with her like peek-a-boo, sing along, and I'm goanna get you which is her favorite of all time

Jeannie: Do you want to chase her?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven- Never upset a Genie**

Jeannie's POV

**Tony: **Jeannie, sweetheart can you come here for a moment

I pop in while rocking Vanessa to sleep

**Me: **yes Anthony?

Tony: well I was thinking if we could get roger to watch Nessa that we could go out for a romantic date night just you and me

Me: you don't know how much I love that idea it sounds just like you ROMANTIC

Anthony calls roger to see if he would look after Vanessa, as he is the only one that knows that Vanessa is a genie baby he agrees. PERFECT

Tony's POV

About three hours later at about six roger comes over to watch Vanessa and so Jeannie and I can go out we decide to go to Paris for dinner as of I told Jeannie we could go anywhere she wanted to go and of course she picked her favorite place Paris

Me: Jeannie, the reason I asked you out tonight was because we need to talk about your powers

Jeannie: Well what about my powers?

Me: you're relaying on them too much

She starts to cry

Jeannie: you don't love me I knew it

Me: What? Of course I love you

Jeannie: No you don't

She blinks to who knows where leaving me in Paris with no way home

Jeannie's POV

I eventually calm down and blink my master home

Tony: Jeannie, sweetheart!

Me: yes Anthony

Tony: Why did you disappear on me?

Me: because you obvisly don't love me you practilly said it because our powers are what make us genies

Tony: I never said I disliked your powers I said your using them too much

Me: Anthony I did some thinking… I'm going to leave nessa with you and I will go I'm just not ready to be a mother or a wife

I blink out

Roger's POV

I walk into the living room where I thought I herd _Jeannie_ and Tony

Me: hey where uh..Jeannie

Tony: She's left me for good this time she said she's not ready to be a mother or a wife

Me: You went with the talk didn't you?

He nods yes and goes to his mini bar

Me: So she left you with Vanessa and the _joys of father hood_

Tony's POV

Once before when I lost Jeannie I would always drink milk not alcohol but milk she just has that kind of effect on you

Me: Rog. You can go home now I'll take care of Nessa by myself for tonight I'll start looking for a nanny tomorrow

Roger: Okay Ton. Try to get a good night's sleep with this little one around

He had a little chuckle in his tone and them leaves

Me: well Nessa it's just you and me but no matter what you are my number one priority now and forever

I put her crib in my room for the night and put her to bed I'm tired myself so I go to bed also and able to sleep though the night the next morning I call Dr. Bellows and tell him the whole soution and he aggress to give my the day off so I can find and interview some nannies

Jeannie's POV

I decide to go stay at my parents house in my bottle of course I do miss Vanessa but I got mad all genies do

Jeannie's mother: Darling, I hope you will be comfortable for tonight love you

I yell from my bottle

Me: love you too mama goodnight I hope my baby and master for now are okay

Jeannie's mother: Don't think about them just get a good night's sleep

I take my mama's advice and go to sleep

Roger's POV

Tony asked me to come over and help him pick out a mammy for the baby and I'm glad he did

Tony's POV

Me: so Melissa what qualifies you to take care of my daughter

Melissa: Well I ran a daycare for four years where I used to live also I know you nice to see you again Tony…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter eight- Nanny trouble**

Tony's POV

So I ended up hiring Melissa she had just what I was looking for and hey she know's her way around my house

**Me: **So Liss emercy numbers are on the fridge and bottles are in the fridge everything else you know where they are

She nods so I know that she understands and then sends me off to work

Melissa's POV

I am so excited that I got the job I've wanted to see Tony again for so long I should of never left him

**Me: **okay time to do my job baby, baby, baby let's feed you

I start feeding Vanessa and decide to look at all the pictures there's a lot of Tony but none of his wife I know he got married Vanessa starts to push the bottle away and yaws so I put her in her crib and decide to tidy up the house until Vanessa wakes up two hours later she starts crying and I play a game with her about four hours later Tony comes home

Tony's POV

I get home and go into the house

Me: Hello Melissa I'm home

I walk in the kitchen to see the table set for two. Is Jeannie back? But then I see Melissa come out of the kitchen

Melissa: Oh Tony I hope you don't mind but I thought I could stay for dinner…we could talk

All I can do is nod I sit down for dinner while she serves us and we stats talking

Me: So what have you been up to?

Melissa: Nothing really just keeping daddy happy I'm divorced now so I said to myself where was the last place I was happy and of course the answers was coca beach

Me: Well that's nice to hear

Melissa's POV

Both of us have a few more glasses of wine and things start to get a little crazy meaning… we start making out on the couch but he starts to stand up and so do I and he leads us to his room he opens the door and before…

Tony's POV

She hits the bed I slowly unzip her dress and I lay her down on the bed and get on top of her she gets into it she takes my jacket off and my tie then I get into more and unclip her bra…

Jeannie's POV

Oh my I miss Anthony and Vanessa so much I should of never of left but what do you except for me to hide my emotions I don't think so

Melissa's POV

In the morning I wake up to the most handsome man I have ever seen next to me and smile then he wakes up

Me: well hello

Tony: Liss tell me we didn't so what I think we did last night because after all I'm still legally married to my wife Jeannie

Me: see I would but we did what you think we did

Jeannie's POV

I pop in to see MY husband in bed with ANOTHER woman Jeannie don't get mad that will only cause more problems

Me: Hello miss stone

Melissa: who are you?

Me: Anthony's loving and forever wife now get out of my house and you never ever come back or I will personally make your life a living hell you got that?

She nods quickly and run out of the house like a scared little girl

Tony: Jeannie, darling you're back but why?

Me: Because I missed you both like crazy and I realized that no matter what I love you both and I couldn't live without you and Anthony we make beautiful children together and Vanessa in just the start

Tony: you better believe it

Tony's POV

I'm glad Jeannie came back I knew she would but in her own time and when she was ready let's just hope Melissa doesn't come by but it would be funny to see Jeannie kick her ass

Me: well why don't we have a big homecoming for you and make it a party also because I know everyone missed you like crazy but me I'm the one who missed you the most don't you forget that okay

She nods and we make out for about five minutes than pull away and we start planning the party

Jeannie: I'm so glad I came home when I did and I hope you are too

Me: oh yeah I was just about to fire and kick Melissa out if you hadn't come along


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine- Jeannie is back

Jeannie's POV

Well I'm back and I'm happy to be back truthfully I hope Anthony is happy I'm back

**Me: **Darling, may I ask you a question?

**Tony: **sure anything what is it?

**Me: **are you happy that I'm back?

**Tony: **what kind of question is that of course why wouldn't I be?

**Me: **because of that black harried witch

Tony's POV

**Me:** oh Jeannie you know I stopped loving her it's just that when you saw us she gave me a little bit too much to drink and we

**Jeannie: **don't say it I forgive you I always do

**Me: **that's why we're a good match we always forgive each other and more important we love each other

We kiss the pull away

**Me: **let's go make dinner

**Jeannie: **you got it

We go into the kitchen and start making dinner and then we feed the baby and eat our selves and then we all go to bed the next morning I wake up to the most gouges women in the world my genie and my wife Jeannie Nelson all of a sudden her eyes flutter open

**Me: **good morning

She gives me a warm smile and I kiss her head lightly

**Jeannie: **good morning sleep well?

**Me: **wonderful how about you?

**Jeannie: **as long as I'm next to I'll always sleep wonderfully

Jeannie's POV

I always knew Anthony and I would make a good pair but I guess four years ago he didn't know it that's why it took so long for him to realize it because he really loves me

Tony's POV

I love Jeannie and I always will I just can't believe it took me four years to realize it I just wish that Jeannie and I hadn't wasted so much time but one thing is I really love her and I wouldn't change a thing about her

Jeannie's POV

We get up and get ready for the day about an hour later Vanessa cries which is her way of telling us that she's ready to get ready for the day so as always we work together to get her ready and we all start our way Anthony goes off to work I call Mrs. Bellows and ask her to come over so we can get re-aquntied and catch up

Tony's POV

I am in my office and hear a knock on my door

**Me: **come in

**Roger: **well is it true is she back?

**Me: **it sure is she's all mine again and I will never let her slip though my fingers again you know why rog because I really love her

**Roger: **you guys really had the perfect Margie and make the perfect family

**Me: **thanks roger that's really nice of you

**Jeannie's POV**

**Mrs. Bellows: **.oh Jeannie it's so wonderful that you're back

**Me: **oh well it's nice to be back it just took me a while to realize it

**Mrs. Bellows: **you don't sound like it

**Me: ** well it's just when I came home I found Anthony in bed with another women he said it didn't mean anything but the other women was Melissa Stone

**Mrs. Bellows: **you mean his ex-fiancé no you're kidding

**Me: **I wish I was but no time to worry about it I took care of her let's go do something with Vanessa

Dr. Bellows POV

I hear a knock on my door

**Me: **come in

**Tony: **Oh sorry to bother you sir but is it possible that we could talk about something very …sanative

**Me: **why of course major what is it?

**Tony: **well sir you remember Melissa stone?

I nod

**Tony:** well she was the nanny for my daughter and one night she gave me a little to much to drink and got me into bed with her and well when Jeannie arrived back hone she found us in bed together

**Me: **well is she mad at you?

**Tony: **well sir that's the problem she said she forgave me but I'm not so sure she really didn't want to talk about it which she always usually does I'm worried about her

**Me: **well if your asking me to talk to her in a medical sense I accept


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten- Happily ever after

' POV

Major Nelson invites Amanda and I to dinner now Jeannie and Amanda think it just a normal dinner but both Major Nelson and I know it is so I can evaluate Jeannie we arrive at the Nelson's

Amanda: Oh it was so nice of Major Nelson and Jeannie to invite us over to dinner

We ring the doorbell and Jeannie answers the door

Jeannie: oh Dr and Mrs. Bellows I'm so glad you could come

She calls over to Major Nelson

Jeannie: Darling, the Bellows are here

Jeannie's POV

All the others are staring and smiling at me and it's staring to freak me out

Dr. Bellows: Jeannie, I was wondering would you consider doing and interview for the new NASA weekly newsletter you know of being a astronauts wife and being a mother

Me: oh I would love to

Dr. Bellows starts asking me all kinds of questions and then comes the oddest question of all how do I feel when my husband is with other butieful woman

Me: well I have to understand that he works with him and that he loves me it's a workplace and it has to be respectful but in the case of non-work I am very protective and I will do anything to stay married to him

Dr. Bellows: well thank you Jeannie

I nod

Tony's POV

Dr. Bellows: Major Nelson my I speak to you in private for a moment

Me: of course sir

We walk into over to the staircase

Dr. Bellows: well I figured out the sution with Jeannie

Me: you did well…

Dr. Bellows: she just cares about you so much she is truly in love with you and she just wants you to love her back that much back

Me: well thank you sir very much I've got to let her know that I'm truly in love with her also

We walk back over to Mrs. Bellows and Jeannie

Me: Jeannie, may I speak to you in the bedroom for a moment

Jeannie: well of course Anthony

Jeannie's POV

We walk into the bedroom and my master closes the door behind him

Tony: we need to talk

Me: about what master

Tony: about how I feel about you listen Jeannie I love you and no one else I didn't know what it was like to be in love until I met you I could've have the ideal Margie five years ago but no I waited and took my time to marry you

Me: you can say that again

Tony: but that's not the point the point is that I love you I am and always will be madly in love with you and nothing and no one can change my mind about it because I'm crazy about you when I lost you I couldn't go a single night without dreaming about you do you understand how much I love you?

Me: yes Anthony I do I finally realize it I'm glad you waited if not we would of missed all the wonderful opportunities life has brought us the first one being Vanessa

Tony: you've got that right well we better get back to our guests

I nod and we kiss then pull away and then we go attend to out guests we almost forgot about them silly us

Mrs. Bellows: Is everything alright

Me: yes everything is fine thank you for asking

Vanessa's POV

I start to cry for my daddy

Tony: I'll get her she's daddy's little girl already but hey I have to tell you it's all worth it and I wouldn't change a thing

I got him

Tony's POV

I go get Vanessa

Tony: Baby girl you don't know how lucky you are to be born into this family we're not normal but we are special

I bring he over to that table with all the rest of us and we all start eating and talking about stuff

Jeannie's POV

After all that has happened one thing is for sure my life will never be the same and I'm glad and we lived _happily ever after_


End file.
